


What If I Told You

by Sweetheart627



Category: Emppu Vourinen - Fandom, Nightwish, Tuomas Holopainen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emppu is the most popular boy in school. Tuomas is a punk with a long term crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Told You

"I see him in his usual spot across the hallway, surrounded by cheerleaders and jocks. His blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail and I can see his bright blue eyes and warm, happy smile. Emppu Vourinen, the most popular boy in school. He's the captain of the hockey team, the photographer for the school paper, and vice president of the student council. There's no way in all of Gaia that he would notice me," Tuomas sighed as he pushed his locker closed and headed to Algebra II. He had been watching Emppu for almost three years, and still panicked every time the popular boy even looked at him. The tall dark-haired teen ducked into his classroom just before the bell rang. He tried to focus on the lesson, but his thoughts kept drifting. 

 

After school, he met up with his best friend Tero out by the steps. The punk teenager offered him a cigarette as he slid his backpack off and sat down. Tuomas pushed his long black hair behind his ear and drew a deep breath of the calming smoke. "So how did your day go?" He asked Tero. 

 

 

"Oh you will never guess what I did. I ran into the girls shower room completely naked and I mooned Mr. Toppainen." 

 

 

"Does everything you do include nudity of some sort?" Tuomas asked sarcastically? Before Tero could answer, Tuomas's attention was drawn to the door where Emppu and his friends were coming out of school. Emppu had his arm around a pretty, black-haired cheerleader's waist. His short height looked comical next to her almost 6ft stature. 

 

 

Beside Tuomas, Tero followed his gaze and tried to deduct what had his friend so captivated. He looked at the cheerleader beside Emppu. "Tarja Turunen? You seriously have the hots for Tarja Turunen? Oh come on Tuomas, you can do soo much better." 

 

 

Tuomas looked at his friend quizzingly, then accusingly. He was about to answer him when one of the jocks shoved the young man off the wall with a snicker. Tuomas fell backwards, head over heels, to the grass about four feet down. He landed awkwardly on his ankle and knew it was sprained. In half a second, Tero had jumped up and had his Swiss knife at the laughing jock's throat. 

 

 

"You think it's funny? How 'bout I bash your head against this step a couple times and then throw you over? Huh?" 

 

 

Tuomas pulled himself up and leaned heavily on his good ankle. "Leave him alone Tero," he told his friend, but Tero just gripped the man tighter. 

 

Emppu took the jock's arm and started pulling him away, "Heikki, just appologize and let's go." 

 

 

"Tero let him go!" Tuomas scolded. "I'm all right. It's not that big of a deal, just let him go. He's not worth you getting expelled again." 

 

 

Reluctantly, the punk closed the knife, shoved Heikki away, and sat back down on the step wall. Heikki smirked, shrugged Emppu off of him and walked away. The small blonde turned to Tuomas and mouthed "Thank you". Tuomas nodded in response, but Emppu had already turned back to his cheerleader. 

 

 

After Emppu had gotten on the bus, Tuomas turned back to his friend. "Why do you always feel the need to defend me like that?" 

 

 

"Because God knows you'll never defend yourself. Why do you let them pick on you like that?"

 

 

"Because they aren't worth fighting. This is the last year I'll have to deal with them, and I'd like to graduate. So I'll focus on my studies, not bullies who just need a dose of reality." 

 

 

Tero just shrugged and shook his head. "Hey, are you alright? You took a pretty nasty fall." 

 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little scratched up. Hey I'll see you Monday, ok?"

 

 

The friends said their goodbyes and walked off in different directions. Tuomas limped the three and a half miles back to his home. By the time he got there, his ankle was throbbing and swollen. He went into the kitchen and got some ice for it before he headed up to his room, laid down on his bed, and put the ice on his ankle. It did little, however, to relieve the pain. He knew his mom would come up to check on him when she go home from teaching her piano lesson, and she would be able to take care of his foot. He drifted off to sleep thinking of blonde hair, blue eyes, and warm arms holding and loving him. 

 

 

  
Monday morning came sooner than he could imagine. Tuomas got ready for school slower than normal. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the week. This was the first week they would begin announcing prom, Tuomas hated dances. It was always the same old story: the popular kids won all the court positions and had a ton of fun. Normal kids had a blast with their friends and boyfriends. Unpopular teens (like Tuomas and Tero) sat on the side and were miserable. Tuomas knew that he wouldn't ask anyone, not that anyone would go with him anyway, and if he did go, it would be with Tero. They would sit on the steps outside of the gym and smoke the night away. Afterwards, they would head to the park where Tero's hidden alcohol stash was and they would drink a bit before going home. 

 

 

As he was walking out the door, Tuomas caught a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror and stopped. His blue/green eyes looked tired above the dark circles. His face showed some signs of his acne that had thankfully disappeared with a few small traces left. His shoulder-length black hair was shaggy, but a bit dirty looking. He didn't have any facial hair around his thin lips and he thought his nose was too big. For the most part he was a good looking kid, but his low self esteem would never admit to it. 

 

 

When he got to school, just as he predicted, there were already posters up for prom. He brushed past the girls handing out flyers and went straight to his locker. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There in the wall was a campaign poster for prom king and queen. Emppu's face smiled out at him alongside Tarja's. Both of them wore cartoon crowns and held scepters. Tuomas scowled at the picture and ripped it down before trudging to his locker. Once he put his things away, he headed to class. 

 

 

Midway through the week, there's was still a huge commotion for prom court. It was driving the poor  guy crazy. After lunch, he headed to the one place he found sanctuary in in the entire building, the band room. There he sat down at the keyboard and began to play. He played a couple song that he had written before switching to more classical pieces. His eyes fluttered shut as he let the music sooth his frayed nerves. He could almost hear the violin and guitar that usually accompanied the piano. No, wait, he could hear the guitar. Some one was in the room playing with him. Some one was in his sanctuary. He slowly turned to see who was invading his privacy and all the blood rushed from his face. Emppu Vourinen sat smiling expectantly on a stool behind him with a guitar in his lap. 

 

 

"Are you going to keep playing?" the blonde man asked. 

 

 

Tuomas just looked at him before nodding slowly. He turned back to the keyboard and tried to play, but he was so nervous that his fingers wouldn't cooperate. Finally he gave up. "Sorry. I'm not used to playing with an audience." 

 

 

"Nah, it's ok." Emppu shrugged good-naturedly. "You're good though. I've always liked taking those softer pieces and rockifying them. I didn't recognize the first two you played though." 

 

 

"I wrote them," Tuomas said shyly. 

 

 

Emppu's eyebrows shot up, "Really? They're really good. I'd love to be able to learn them. Think you could get me the music for them?" 

 

 

Tuomas just looked at him quizzingly. "I wrote down the piano noted for them in a notebook." 

 

 

Emppu thought for a moment, "Hmm, maybe we could play sometime. Your stuff's pretty good and I can just hear them rockified. What do you think?" 

 

Tuomas closed his eyes and pictures his music with an electric guitar. Oh, that sounded good. "Ok. Sure. Yeah. You want to come to my place tomorrow afternoon?" 

 

 

Emppu grinned at him, "Sounds great. You live out by Sailee Pond right?" Tuomas nodded. "Great, ill be there tomorrow at, lets say, 4."

 

 

He got up and shook the shocked keyboardist's hand. He laughed at his expression, "It's just a jam session, not a human sacrifice. Um, this may sound weird, but what's your name?" 

 

 

"Tuomas. Tuomas Holopainen." He smiled slightly at Emppu, who stood in the doorway. 

 

 

"We'll then I'll see you tomorrow, Tuomas Holopainen." He gave Tuomas a little salute and then he was gone. 

 

Tuomas finished the rest of the day in a daze. When he got home he flopped on the couch and grinned goofily at the ceiling. _"He's coming to my house. He wants to play my songs. He said my name."_ He bit his lip to keep from squealing. 

 

 

"We'll you're in a good mood," said his mother from the kitchen. Tuomas came in behind her and kissed her cheek. Even at 17, he towered over her. "Oh you're in a very good mood. What happened today?" 

 

 

"I'm having a guy over tomorrow afternoon to play some music. He heard me playing my stuff today and wants to learn it." 

 

 

"And that's got you on cloud nine?" She looked at him suspiciously but let it go. It was so rare that he did anything with anyone besides Tero that she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

 

 

The next day Emppu came over and the two of them practiced in Tuomas's room for hours. Emppu stayed not only for dinner, but late into the night. This started a routine for the two of them. Every Thursday, Emppu would come over and play, but still stayed distant at school. Tuomas didn't care, he spent the time with Tero or writing new material. Everything was great until one week Tuomas decided to try his luck. 

 

 

"Hey, you want to hit a movie or something tonight? I heard there's a great horror film playing." 

 

 

Emppu was a little leery about being seen with Tuomas. It didn't exactly fit his popular boy image. But he had to admit, he had fun around his new friend. Besides, what were the chances of anyone being at the movies tonight? "Sure. Why not." 

 

And so started a real friendship. They would go to the movies, games, or just hang out aside from their practice. One weekend, Tuomas's parents were going to be away so he asked Emppu if he wanted to stay over, to which the blonde agreed. Friday night they stayed up all night playing video games. But Saturday took their friendship into the balance. 

 

 

They were sitting on the couch watching a thriller film and Tuomas could feel the heat from his friend beside him. He slowly inched his hand over the couch until it was touching Emppus leg. Emppu glanced down but ignored it. Tuomas took this as a good sign and scooted closer to him until they were hip to hip. Still Emppu ignored him, but his breathing became a little more shallow. Tuomas leaned over until his mouth was barely an inch away from the others neck. Emppu turned to look at him, but this only closed the distance. 

 

 

As soon as Tuomas felt skin against his lips, he lightly began sucking and licking. Emppu's eyes fluttered shut as a gasp escaped his mouth. He whined when Tuomas purred against the sensitive skin of his neck and slowly began kissing up to his ear, nibbling on the blonde's earlobe. 

 

 

Tuomas couldn't believe it, he was kissing the man of his dreams. He let go of Emppu's ear and looked at him. The smaller man had an unreadable expression on his face that could either be fear or fascination. There's was only one way to find out. Tuomas leaned in again, but this time his mouth found the others. He kissed Emppu softly, exploring every corner and line of the others lips. He gently pushed his tongue into his lovers mouth, but that broke the spell. 

 

 

Emppu pushed Tuomas back onto the couch and jumped up breathlessly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You can't just go around kissing guys. What the hell were you you thinking. What are you, a stupid gay fag? God, you are disgusting." He grabbed his jacket and bag and ran out of the house. 

 

 

Tuomas sat up shocked and terrified. "What have I done? What was I thinking? I am such an idiot." He put his head in his hands and cried silently. 

 

 

  
Monday morning was the worst day of Tuomas's life. Emppu only looked at him once, and that was with absolute disgust. Other than that, he completely disregarded him. Tuomas tried to talk to him, to explain and apologize, but Emppu ignored every attempt. Tero was distant as well. He was still sour after being dissed for the past few weeks. By the end of the week, when Tuomas got home, he was in tears. He saw his mom sitting on the couch and went to sit beside her. When she saw her son crying, she pulled him close. 

 

 

"Oh my boy, what's wrong? Dry your eyes and tell me what happened."  She lifted Tuomas's chin until he was looking at her. 

 

 

"Mom I made a huge mistake. I was so selfish and I did something horrible. I kissed Emppu." 

 

 

Mrs. Holopainen looked at her some surprised, but lovingly. "You kissed him? Why?" 

 

 

Tuomas took a deep breath and replied slowly, "Because I'm gay." He looked up to see his mom urging him to continue. She didn't look angry or disgusted, just concerned. "I've had a crush on Emppu for a few years and when he asked to play music with me, well as you said, I was on cloud nine. I invited him to stay over on the weekend and I kissed him. He pushed me away, yelled at me, and ran out. And now he won't talk to me or even look at me. Plus Tero's angry at me because I wasn't hanging out with him as much." The young man laid his head on her shoulder as she tried to take all of this news in. 

 

 

"If he doesn't feel the same way as you, try to forget about him. I have no problem with you deciding to be gay, I'll love you no matter what. But don't set your heart on one guy just yet. You have so much time to find someone perfect for you. You deserve better than to be yelled at and pushed away. Ok?" She kissed her son's forehead as he nodded. 

 

 

The next few weeks didn't bring much change. Emppu still ignored him, but Tero was back to his usual self. Even after Tuomas explained everything, and confessed to being gay, Tero stayed beside him. He suggested that they focus on going to prom and having a blast that night. 

 

 

As it was, that night began as it always did. Everyone filed into the gym and began dancing. Tuomas came in with Tero and instantly began scanning the crowd for Emppu. He saw him standing with the rest of the populars, but he seemed distracted. Emppu looked up and caught Tuomas's eye. Tuomas could have sworn he saw a small smile, but it was gone before it was even there. As the night went on Tuomas and Tero went to their usual spot on the steps in the hallway. They smoked and laughed for over an hour. Suddenly the gym door opened and Emppu backed out until he stood against the locker. He looked terrified of something.  

 

 

"Emppu?" Tuomas called to him. The blonde saw him and ran off down the hall towards the hockey rink. Tuomas looked at Tero, who nodded towards the retreating figure. Tuomas jumped up and ran after Emppu. 

 

 

He found him sitting on the bleachers by the rink, head in hands. Tuomas sat beside him and put his hand on the other teen's back. Emppu's head shot up and stared at him. 

 

 

"Hey are you ok?" Tuomas asked him. 

 

 

"No, not really. For the last few years, I've played the role of the popular guy. I've played hockey, hung out with girls, done everything I'm supposed to. But it's all been a lie. I hate who I was. I hated every fake smile I put on. It wasn't until I played guitar with you that I felt real. The more I hung out with you, the better it felt. And then you kissed me. I've never been kissed like that before. And I can't seem to forget it. I've gotten off so many time just thinking about it. I pushed you away because I was afraid. I was always taught that being gay was wrong, that it was weird. But nothing that feels that perfect could be wrong. I'm so sorry Tuomas. I've been such a jerk to you and you didn't deserve one moment of it." Emppu looked up at see tears in Tuomas's eyes, mirroring his own. Without warning, Emppu grabbed Tuomas and kissed him, hard. It was a breathless fight of tongues and hands, but it was what they both needed at the moment. When they pulled away, Tuomas laid his forehead against Emppu's. 

 

 

"Want to come back to my place?" 

 

 

Emppu looked up at him softly, "Yeah, I do." 

 

 

When they got back to his house, Tuomas's parents had gone out for the evening. He grabbed Emppu's hand and pulled him up to his room, kissing him all the way. When the got up to his room, Tuomas pushed him down onto the bed and slowly took his own shirt off. Then he undid the buttons on Emppu's, kissing the newly exposed skin as he threw the shirt on the floor with his own. 

 

 

Tuomas knelt between Emppu's legs and began undoing his pants zipper. Soon, the blonde's bottom half was naked too. Tuomas took a moment to appreciate the view before going to work. He licked and kissed Emppu's cock and balls as his fingers teased the soft spot between his balls and ass. Emppu came apart under the soft touches, and soon he was screaming for more. "Please suck me Tuomas. I'm dying here." 

 

 

Tuomas chuckled, "Well, we can't have that can we?" He slowly took Emppu's cock into his mouth, enjoying the salty, bitter taste of the precome on the tip. He loved the hot, soft, and hard member in his mouth, and he wanted to make sure Emppu knew that. He flattened his tongue against the bottom of the cock, hollowed his cheeks, and sucked it straight down his throat again and again. Emppu screamed in pleasure as he felt Tuomas's throat tighten around his dick.

 

Tuomas kept him down as long as he could could without choking before pulling out. He took a breath and leaned up on the bed over his lover. Emppu opened his eyes and frowned in disappointment when he realized that the blowjob was over. Tuomas kissed him and leaned down to his ear. "I want to fuck you so badly." He emphasized the statement by grinding his hard erection against Emppu's. 

 

Emppu wrapped his arms around Tuomas's neck, "Please do." He began sucking on Tuomas's earlobe. Tuomas shuddered with anticipation before standing up. He took his pants and boxers off, then grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. He knelt down once again, but this time he grabbed Emppu's ass and brought it closer to him. He began tonguing the hole and sensitive area above it. He poked his tongue into Emppu's ass a few times before grabbing the lube and coating his fingers in it. 

 

 

As soon as the first finger went into him, straight into his g-spot, Emppu went tumbling into a dizzy void of sensation. That finger was joined by another and another, all of them loosening him for what was to come. Suddenly, much to soon, they were gone and he felt empty. He opened his eyes and looked at the young man standing above him. 

 

 

"Are you ready?" Tuomas asked, to which Emppu just nodded. The black-haired teen took Emppu's legs and placed them around his waist. Then he lubed his dick, positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, and slid himself in. 

 

 

Oh God it felt amazing. Emppu was so tight around him, squeezing him, and caressing him. At first Tuomas went slowly, letting the blonde get use to the new feeling. He leaned down and kissed Emppu's collarbone and chest as try found a rhythm. Emppu began clawing at his lover's back in a silent plea for more. 

 

 

"Harder, Tuomas. Faster. Come on love, fuck me." Emppu cried out. This drove the last ounce if will power Tuomas had out the window. He gripped the edge of the bed and senselessly slammed himself into Emppu over and over again, hitting the g-spot every time. The smaller man was barely breathing as the sensations drowned him. Tuomas reached between them and began pumping Emppu swollen cock in time to his fucking

 

 

This was the last straw for the little man. He screamed his lover's name and came all over Tuomas's hand and chest. It only took a couple more thrusts for Tuomas to join him. He shouted a curse as he came inside Emppu, filling him to overflowing. Exhausted, Tuomas collapsed onto Emppu's chest. They both just lay there, catching their breath. 

 

 

Finally Tuomas got up and they shifted around until they were laying on the bed properly, with Emppu resting on Tuomas's shoulder. "You know there's going to be hell to pay at school." Tuomas told his newly acquired boyfriend. 

 

 

"I don't care, I have you." Emppu kissed Tuomas's chest and snuggled closer. 

 

Tuomas lifted Emppu's chin and looked in his eyes. "What if I told you that I loved you?" 

 

 

Emppu leaned up and kissed him deeply. "What if I told you the same thing?" They both smiled, snuggled close, and soon were fast asleep. 

 


End file.
